mickeysuguinetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Clothes At The Soup Store
'''Clothes At The Soup Store 'is a video by Microsoft MickeySugui. It is the first meme recreated in his own version, first appearance of the Objects, and the first by-frame video made in PowerPoint and Movie Maker.The video is made with separate PowerPoint-made PNG images and edited in Movie Maker. Plot It is technically based on the original meme, where in Character A calls Character B (or vice versa). Character B says s/he can't help Character A because s/he's busy buying clothes. Then when Character B says s/he can only find soup cans on the first aisle, Character A screamed at Character B to go to the next aisle. Character B finds more soup, then Character A screamed at Character B to go to the next aisle again. Then Character B discovers, more soup. Then Character A screamed at Character B what store is s/he in. Then Character B screamed that s/he's in the soup store, then Character A screamed why is s/he buying at the soup store. Then after that, when people think it could be worse, like MickeySugui, Character B screams profanity to Character A. In some meme versions, that part was omitted for children's sake. Characters * Leafy * Pencil * Firey * Bubble * Ruby Goofs * Bubble was supposed to have the "moaning" mouth when she was already fighting with Firey. * The thumbnail is coincidentally frame 9, which could make people go away. ** MickeySugui isn't actually verified. But he still made frame 1 (the thumbnail). ** MickeySugui also always pick thumbnail choice 2 for the videos. * The suit artstyle sucks. The arms looks like it is misaligned from the body itself when in front view. * In frames 2-3, Leafy and Pencil doesn't have sleeves due to the freaking artstyle. Trivia * Microsoft Sam was going to be in the video, but MickeySugui realized he'll need to draw and draw and draw his ''torso design. So Bubble was in the video instead. ** MickeySugui thought it'll be still good because what voices Bubble is a male, and the original characters in the meme are males. *** Coincidentally, Microsoft Mike had vice versa (He is a male in which his voice is FEMALE, while female contestants' voice are MALE.) * Ruby was added into the cast just to be a background person. Her purpose there is to raise a sign that says "MickeySugui Chromecast is 10 minutes late for broadcasting! Reason: ERR_CAMERA_418" ** 418 actually meant to be an error in the HTTP/HTCPCP, meaning that the requested entity is so short. *** That could mean that the Camera's code is so short and Leafy and Pencil are trying to fix it that results into a 404 error. **** This means that the requested code that Leafy and Pencil wrote into the Camera is not found in The Server's programming code recognition catalog. ***** It is unknown why sparks appeared from the camera. * Due to the fact that MickeySugui Chromecast is 10 minutes late for broadcasting in that video, it could be cancelled and all of the news will be moved into the @ 23 edition, which makes it bulky for the Final Three because of what they had done. It could alter the schedule to the @ 5 edition, which makes it temporarily @ 6 for some reason. @ 12, however, wouldn't change. * There is actually a real-life Soup Store that SERVES CLOTHING instead of soup cans. * Apparently MickeySugui's text design for this episode are paper slips. * This could be the first time people will see BFDI assets and the last time people will see MickeySugui's assets.Might be true if MickeySugui stopped uploading TTS videos * This is revealed that Leafy is actually incontinent. References Category:Shows Category:Shows with the Objects as hosts Category:MickeySugui Originals